


It's Late Night and I Need Your Love

by Sassambassador



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick is horny, F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassambassador/pseuds/Sassambassador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 3 am and nobody was calling Dick Grayson.</p><p>AU where Dick Grayson is still Nightwing and Barbara is Batgirl of Burnside, and "Hotline Bling" is stuck in his head and he just really misses her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Late Night and I Need Your Love

Dick Grayson laid in bed with his phone on his chest, waiting for the familiar buzz to wake him from his semi-conscious state. After another ten minutes of waiting, he raised the phone over his face and turned it on, nearly blinding himself with the high brightness. A picture of him kissing Barbara Gordon’s cheek glared in his face. He studied it, thinking back to the day it was taken, when Bab’s was still paralyzed waist down, thinking about how happy he was with her, how happy they were.

He mumbled the lyrics to “Hotline Bling”, the annoyingly catchy song that’s been stuck in his head all day.

_You used to call me on my cellphone, late night when you need my love. ___

It was 3 am and nobody was calling Dick Grayson. It was a slow night in Bludhaven, so Nightwing took off early, headed into his own apartment, took a shit, showered, ate, and was in his comfy bed by 2. 

Before, Dick would always call Babs, then Oracle, and talk about his night, or his day, or mindless conversations about minimal things, like the rising homelessness issue in Gotham or how Metropolis was bankrupt thanks to Superman, until Babs’ voice became a lullaby and drifted him off to sleep. Or on the rare occasion when Batman wasn’t dealing with a major crisis, she would turn seductive, lower her voice to sultry meant only for Dick, describing in vivid detail how she would take his cock, deepthroat it whole until he was spilling every last seed into her mouth, and she would suck him dry. And he never left that conversation with his pants dry.

But that hasn’t happened since Barbara resumed her work as Batgirl, and moved to Burnside.

_Ever since I left the city you, got a reputation for yourself now. ___

Dick slides his phone to unlock, and opens the Instagram app. Babs has been killing the social media game since she rebooted her Batgirl costume. All Dick has to type in is “#Batgirl” and thousands of results pop open at once, endless pictures of Babs looking gorgeous in every pose.

He clicks on her profile, and scrolls through all the selfies and action shots she’s taken, all titled with cute captions. Typical Barbara.

But Barbara doesn’t talk to Dick much anymore. In fact, he can’t remember the last time they spoken besides the “Congrats your operation went well” conversation. And Dick won’t say to her face he misses her, does he even have a right to?

Dick noticed Barbara got oddly silent every time Dick mentioned a new female masked vigilante in Burnside. He knew he hurt her when she found out about Koriander, and Helena, and a lot of his other flings. And Dick loved Barbara, he really did, but his lust was greater than his love.

_Everybody knows and I feel left out, Girl you got me down, you got me stressed out. ___

He closed the app and called Babs, pulling the phone to his ear. He sighed when it went to voicemail. Must be a busy night in Burnside. He thought briefly about texting her, but he then thought against it.

He heard rumors from Dinah that she’s seeing other guys, but Dick doesn’t believe it’s true, or if it was, that it was even serious. Dick believes Barbara will always be there, waiting for him when he’s finally ready to settle down and marry her. The thought of her seeing and potentially falling in love with anyone but him was absurd. They were meant for each other.

 _‘Cause ever since I left the city you, started wearing less and going out more. ___

He opened Instagram again and went on Barbara’s page. Dick would be lying if he didn’t become half-hard from seeing her Batgirl pictures.

 _Glasses of champagne out on the dance floor. ___

Now she was posting pictures of clubbing with Dinah, bright, colored lights in the background of the the picture of them holding red cups and leaning on each other. One picture was of her laughing in a low-cut shirt. She was leaning down a bit, and her cleavage was in full view. Dick lowered his hand until he grasped his dick through his boxers and flannel pajama pants, going harder.

Barbara was all his firsts. He lied to her about going down on girls before, because he thought being experienced was cooler. He remembered how just her handjobs felt amazing, from the very first one. He remembered going down on her the very first time, and how she probably faked her orgasms the first few times.

He spit in his hand and reached underneath his boxers for his dick, completely hard by now.

 _Hangin’ with some girls I’ve never seen before. ___

He scrolled down to see girls in her pictures beside Dinah, like a dark girl and a girl wearing a hijab. Probably her roommates or college friends.

He saw a picture of her with a guy, his arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders, both smiling widely. He quickly scrolled past that.

Their first time having sex was awkward and weird. First, he was embarrassed when he couldn’t put on the condom on the first try, and it took a second attempt with a different condom and a Google search before they both figured it out. Second, he almost stuck it inside her asshole, and when she shrieked and grabbed his dick from putting it in any further, he realized his mistake. And the first time he put it in correctly, it was painful for her, she tried to hide her agonized face, but he knew better, so he peppered her with soft kisses and “love you”’s on her face and neck. She just held tight, wrapped her arms and legs around him, and stayed that way until he pulled out and finished in the condom. 

He was stroking himself now, thinking about her. He clicked his phone off and closed his eyes, imagined she was there, on his bed. 

He imagined she was sitting on her knees right beside his dick, he imagined it was her hand stroking him, up and down, lubed with his spit and pre-come. 

She was nearly naked, wearing only lacy underwear, her glasses somewhere far off. Her nipples were hard and her red hair, let down, did nothing to cover them. 

_These days all I do is wonder if you’re bendin’ over backwards for someone else. ___

She leaned over, and using the same sultry voice she used over the intercom those months ago, she began telling him off, “You think you can fuck as many girls as you want, and then you can come back here and fuck me.” 

_Wonder if you’re rolling up a Backwoods for someone else. ___

“Well you’re right, because here we are. But that still doesn’t excuse the fact you’ve been a very naughty boy.” 

She pumped faster, harder. 

_Doing things I taught you, getting nasty for someone else. ___

“Yeah, I hooked up with other guys, Dick, face it. But nobody was as good as you. Nobody fucked me better, knew me better.” 

Faster. He moaned. 

“You got me coming three times before you were finished. You knew just what I liked and how to give it, and I loved giving back.” 

Harder. He was getting hot, sought pleasure in the knot unraveling in his stomach. 

“I loved pumping you dry, because I knew how to. The fastest way, the most orgasimtic way, the longest way, whatever you wanted. I liked touching you, but I’d like tasting you more. I’d lick you first my favorite lollipop, then I’d slip you in my mouth and go all the way down.”

He was so close.

“I’d moan. I’d moan at the vibration you like it, then I’d suck until my cheeks are hollowed in. And I’d do it over and over again until you were coming in my mouth, and I’d swallow every last drop.”

He came, not into her mouth, but all over his pants.

She took away her hand, “I love you” she whispered, then her image slowly faded away.

Dick got up and got a tissue, used his clean hand to unlock his phone again.

_And I know with that hotline bling, that can only mean one thing. ___

He scrolled through his contact list until her name popped up. He called her again. It rang twice before going to voicemail. He waited for the automated voice to end.

“Hey beautiful, call me when you can. Missing you a little extra tonight.”


End file.
